


Be patient

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Feels, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto saved Sasuke without knowing the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be patient

Why did you jump in front of me?  
Instead of saving me  
Your careless action domed me.

I did not survive that fight.  
I may still be "alive"  
But I am not living.

I have barely make it through any single day  
Since you left.

That knife could have hit me  
And I wouldn't have to suffer without you now.

Well  
I guess I won't be like this for long. 

As I have decided to join you soon.  
Please be patient  
And we shall be together once again,  
Naruto.


End file.
